Hatred
by dezagirl
Summary: No longer a oneshot, now an experimental story, taking place 10 years after the events of "Invader Zim". "You didn't want anyone to know, did you?"
1. Chapter 1

And Then There Were None

A/N- this is major plotholery and makes no sence, especially since irkens, as shown before, are made by robots. Or something. Who cares? Enjoy.

The raven-haired teen groaned as he plummeted onto his face. The sickly smell of acid, vomit and some _other_ scent plagued his nostrils. Barely lifting his head up, the sight of plumes of smoke remained in his pupils. Slowly rising up, he swiveled around.

_Zim._

Oh, he was expecting this. He was definitely expecting to see Zim.

What was surprising was that Zim didn't have his huge laser aimed at his face.

Instead, the boy had it aimed toward the two towering aliens scowling downwards. Dib's thoughts were interrupted momentarily as he wiped something wet from his face. Blood. How did-…

Zim gave a large sigh. He was no longer short- instead he was maybe 5'11, the height of an average teenager. His red eyes were transfixed to those of one of his leaders. They were dripping with hatred.

Zim turned around quickly, now glaring at Dib with his eyes full of hatred. "Pitiful," he hissed, "pitiful planet." He gave a sadistic-looking grin. "Why do you like Earth anyway?" Swaying from side to side, looking ready to die, he spoke calmly- "It's full of idiots like you. But then again, I heard misery likes company." He was now staring at him, looking angry. "Is that why I'm here? Which one of us is misery and which one is just _there_?" He was now breathing hard. Turning around yet again, he hit one of the tallest in the head with the butt of his gun-like laser. The other, the one who hadn't been hit, slowly backed away, eventually turning his heel and running.

The tallest who had been hit was now glaring up with dark red eyes, popped on an elbow, his legs in the fetal position. Crimson trickled from his temple. He was bleeding.

"Do you honestly believe you could've hidden it from me forever?" he asked the man calmly. He gave an evil smile. "You know, I wasn't that big of an idiot, and let me just say that Irk's computer firewalls aren't that great." He gave a wicked grin yet again. "You hated me. I was a failure from the beginning. If anyone knew…you didn't want that, did you?" His face was twisted, as if he were about to be sick. "You wanted to see if I was worthy. And since I wasn't good enough, you didn't tell me. You just sent me to this forsaken planet to _die_. To wither and cry for you and _die_." The tallest was beginning to cough blood, not even caring enough to wipe it from the corner of his mouth.

"No," Zim happily concluded, "you hated me. " He looked down. "But unlike some, I have no love for my _father." _He spat, as if disgusted.

The laser shot an earth-shaking ray at the tallest.

"Bye."


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback Revival

Hatred

A/N- I'ma try to make this happen. No guarentees.

CHAPTER 2- FLASHBACK REVIVAL

PROLOGUE

_K-chrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrk…_

The hatch to the spaceship finally closed, slowly but surely.

Her box-curl antennae straightened up, and her dark blue eyes popped open.

"Kit?"

She murmured something and looked away.

"The invasion starts now, Kit."

The ship continued its course.

-------

Collision was the perfect word for it- or collide, really.

Yes, something 'collided' into her back.

The sheer force of it knocked her backward, knocked the breath out of her. Her fumbling hands finally reached the metal railing attached to the wall- they had them everywhere in the Tallest Headquarters. Gasping for air and still stuck in shock, her heel turned and her head faced upwards slowly, her antennae drooping in front of her eyes. The black-haired scientist who had just arrived from earth was there. He was _legally_ considered an 'interplanetary refugee', yes. However, his unimaginable skills in the sciences made his rank much higher than most.

Plus the fact he was friends with Zim, a high-ranked operative who was rumored to be next in line for Tallest not for his height but for his skills in murder.

Her bitterness towards the clumsy boy, Dib, would never subside, she concluded angrily. This must've been the tenth time he had ran into her, and he never cared. In fact, right now he was continuing to walk down the hallway- more like run.

She stood up, wobbly-legged and incredibly furious. The leather-back books that had been in her hand had been tossed aside by the impact and were now lying on the floor, astray and battered. Her eyes lit up as she grabbed a book and flung it across the hall. Succeeding by hitting him in the head, she sat down on the floor with her arms crossed, delighting in his immediate response of shock. The look on her face, however, portrayed no delight and instead looked just as irritated as it had moments before.

_What are the Tallest going to do about it?_ She sneered mentally. She was the same exact rank as Zim. They could do nothing about it.

Her cold dark blue-gray eyes focused on Dib.

Their eyes met, hers portraying anger and fury and his portraying, well, fear. The locked eyes turned to the speakers as sound boomed out.

_All invaders,_ the speakers around her droned. _Operation Impending Doom III has begun. Please report to your respective ships. All refugees that have been enrolled in the 'Intergalactic Invaders' program please sign in before going to your respective ships. Thank you._

She sighed and looked down, grabbing the books. She continued down the hallway, mind racing. Every new operation meant more murder, more heartbreak, more betrayal. More of all the things she had enough of already. Her body quaked with every step. She finally just broke into a full-trot run, darting to her ship.

Zim was already there, reading the manual. Crimson eyes met hers, and he spoke calmly. "Tenn will be joining us as our engineer. You do not mind, do you?" he asked gently.

Her eyes still staring at his, she gave an angry scowl. "Why would that _bother_ me?" she asked, typing her code into the keypad inside the ship. The keypad made a chipper _beep_ and shut off.

Tenn ran inside just as the pod's door closed.

The door made a groaning sound as Kit gripped the joystick-looking control. Her eyes narrowed at the view of space and grimaced as the force of the blast-off pushed her back in her seat. "Initiate jet-boosters," she yelled. Tenn's fingers hastily flew over the buttons, and soon a happy beep followed. Kit sighed and turned on the radio. "And now we have a special announcement. Congratulations all invaders, happy Impending Doom III! And-"

Her focus turned away from the radio and to the windshield.

"Zim?" she asked.

His eyes were looking to the sides of the ship until his gaze moved to Tenn.

Eyes narrowed, he looked at Kit. "Our first pit stop is on Galactia. That is an allied planet, so we should have no problems refueling. Afterwards the raid begins on the three planets, then another pit stop on a neutral planet. We haven't figured out the rest yet."

Dark blue eyes met angry red ones. "_We haven't figured out the rest yet_? Let me translate that. _We're going to be blown to bits once we reach the first planet._ What makes you think Galactia is an allied planet?"

Zim muttered something before answering. "It's listed as 'allied.'"

Kit replied with a pithy remark- "That list is five years old. After that, Galactia resisted Irk's command and was then listed as an enemy planet." Her eyes narrowed at his before widening in realization.

He soon realized what she was thinking as well. "This list is going to wind up killing half of the invader _squadron,_" he hissed. "It's been distributed to every single outgoing ship."

Upon the word 'killing' hitting the ship, Tenn turned around in surprise. "Oh, jeez," she muttered. "_We _barely even caught the mistake, and we're highly ranked operatives. Imagine the interplanetary refugees. They barely even know what _planet_ they just came to, let alone the allies of Irk…"

Zim's eyes opened wider, if even possible.

"Tenn."

"Yes, sir?" she replied, looking concerned.

"Find out who distributed this list."

"Right away."

Questions? Comments? Review or PM, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

---

Questions? Comments? Please PM me or review. I appreciate it.

Consider chapters 2 and onward as a preamble to chapter 1. afterwards? Hm..

-----

Seven.

Seven was how many times the boy had fallen since he got on the ship.

Eight was how many times the two other ship members had teased him for his obvious lack of flying experience (beside his experience with Tak's ship).

Nine was how many times he had relapsed into thinking the other refugees were his friends.

And ten?

Ten was how many times he was proven wrong about said refugees being his friends.

------

"Dib."

His blue, translucent eyes looked back at the two refugees.

"Yes?" he asked, eyebrows raising.

He grunted in annoyance as the two Tamaranian ice-like girls snorted. "You," said the first, "are so lame," said the other.

His head turned as he began to pilot the ship.

Of course, having just had his planet- his _home_- implode, this wasn't the best time to deal with twin idiots- at least, in his opinion. Plus, no other refugee had experienced the same thing; most 'refugees' were actually recruited soldiers, and the rest were rescued from troublesome wars at their homeland.

Earth hadn't been in a war at the time it was destroyed. It hadn't been struck by poverty _everywhere_, like most of the refugee's planets. It hadn't been experiencing horrible natural disasters. It was flourishing; had been, anyway. Idiots had abounded there, yes, but that was the only problem, period. Even though he had hated the place, he still missed it…somehow.

What startled the boy, however, was the revelation that he didn't miss any of his acquaintances. He didn't care much for any students at the Skool; although his teacher's contemplation on the coming doom was entertaining at best, he certainly did not miss her. As for Gaz, he didn't know if she was alive or dead, and he truly didn't care. Irk soldiers had been instructed to rescue her because she had been listed as "close relative" on the computer file, but Irkens weren't all that great at keeping to their instructions, as he had seen previously.

Instead of letting these thoughts cloud his head, he stared at the controls. He had only been at Irk for two weeks and they had already managed to drill ship instructions into his brain. He sighed and turned off autopilot, instead readying the girls to prepare for turbo-thrusters. Of course, he was interrupted by a radio announcement by a familiar voice.

Zim.

The static crackled and wavered before finally stopping. The crew of the listening ship waited patiently for the announcement as Zim cleared his throat. Meanwhile, Dib flipped on autopilot yet again.

"Attention. We have a problem."

His fingers linked together as he looked attentively at the radio.

"All refugees…all refugees and all invaders, I repeat, all invaders, please report back to homeport. All refugees and invaders, report to homeport. Please remember to turn your radios to the Emergency Broadcasting System at this time as you return back to Irk's homeport. Thank you."

Fingers ready, he tinkered with the radio controls until he got the desired effect. He sighed as the radio began barking out commands in a heavily accented voice.

Half-heartedly, he flipped off the autopilot yet again and began flying back.

"All aboard ships please report to homeport. We have a very serious problem which we cannot disclose at this time. Thank you."

The message began to repeat as his brows came together. His straight face soon turned to a frown as he contemplated on what the message could mean.

It must've been serious, that he was sure of. Anything that could stop the Irken's path of annihilation must've been severe.

The girls were endlessly chattering behind him, never stopping.

He wished they would.


End file.
